


Diplomatic Correspondence

by Gozufucker



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depends on if its confirmed to be canon or not, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Letters, Might add more letters sometime, No Dialogue, ivan big, slight au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: A series of letters passed between two Riders in Chaldea.





	Diplomatic Correspondence

**Letter #3, from Drake to Ivan.**

>   
>  You know, not even our Master knows of this arrangement I made for myself. Even as he inspects my parameters and true name... I suppose the Throne of Heroes is just too kind sometimes. Heheh, although I knew that already, seeing you again really makes me believe it.
> 
> I didn't think I'd see you like this, though. You look so different to the one I know, but that doesn't matter to me. You could look like a giant pile of (scribbled out writing) and I still wouldn't care! As long as you're still the Ivan I knew, it'll all be fine. 
> 
> You won't mind us exchanging these by hand, right? I'm not comfortable sharing this secret with a lot of people, and since I'm sure that shopkeeper goes through the letterbox's contents despite saying that she doesn't, physically handing these out to each other at lunch seems good to me. 
> 
> I'd ask you to come and visit my room so we could talk face to face, but Anne and Mary share the room with me and at least one of them's always around... You're with that Anastasia girl, aren't you? This place's too damn crowded, hah!
> 
> Hope to hear from you,  
>  Elizabeth.  
> 

**Letter #4, from Ivan to Drake.**

>   
>  I would like to begin this letter with an apology. The text will be hard to read, I'm sure, due to the fact that there are no fitting pens for my hands. I will still try my best to make something you can read.
> 
> I was very saddened to see you die in my world, along with the rest of the world's peoples. The winter was harsh on even my very own people, but rest assured you lied within my thoughts even as I took care of my own flock, Elizabeth.
> 
> That is why I am glad to see you... More glad than you could guess from my face. Even if you are not the Elizabeth I directly knew, I still hold memories of her close to heart, and you seem similar in many ways. She always did write to me about one Drake.
> 
> Correspondence like this is nothing unfamiliar to me, as I suppose it is not to you. I will try and write letters on a daily basis. Discussing with you is always a joy.
> 
> Ivan IV Vasilyevich, Tsar of All Rus.  
> 

**Letter #10, from Ivan to Drake.**

>   
>  You have been with this Chaldea from nearly the very beginning, then? I am impressed, yet not surprised by your skill and tenacity. It is clear that the whole organization values your skill and power.
> 
> I am still a little stupefied by everything that this facility can offer, to the point of even providing me with quite the fitting and enjoyable accommodation (although similar to a barn in comparison to my palace) that still houses my larger frame without issue. The resources this organization employs must be quite amazing indeed.
> 
> Anyhow, Anastasia talked a great deal about you today with such a charming twinkle in her eye. I suppose the little girl considers you quite the role model... Fitting, another royal looking up to the other. I told her that she should try and talk to you, so be on your toes.
> 
> Have you considered getting attire more fitting for a royal such as yourself, however? I understand you wish to keep your identity hidden on some level, yet the fact that you walk around sleeveless is... As as a friend to another, quite barbarian.
> 
> Ivan IV Vasilyevich, Tsar of All Rus.  
> 

**Letter #19, from Drake to Ivan.**

>   
>  Anastasia and I went out training today! She talks a lot of good things about you, y'know. She doesn't use words like dad or father, but I'm waiting for her to slip some near you at any second. 
> 
> Stop writing about my sleeves, though! This is like the third time. I've got a lot of muscle to show off and I'm not some queen right now, so I think I've got all the right to show off a bit. Come back to me when you wear more than a loincloth and some cape, ya old coot.
> 
> Apparently they're thinking about changing the cafeteria menu. Fergus passed me the rumor while we were talking our usual (scribbled out) outside of the training range. They're going to take away those pancakes they had Bunyan make... Bleeeeeh. I'm honestly kinda mad. Not mad enough to go and kick Master's (scribbled out) but ya know.
> 
> Wanna go eating together someday? Hope to hear from you,  
>  Elizabeth.  
> 

**Letter #20, from Ivan to Drake.**

>   
>  Truly? I was never attached to the pancakes, but I take part in your loss. Nutrition has never been an issue to me due to my build. But I shall accept your invitation and make dining with you... Perhaps I shall bring Anastasia as well.
> 
> I have noticed that during our recent correspondence, you tend to scribble out certain words. These aren't diplomatic records anymore, Elizabeth. You can curse and swear if you'd like to, I do not mind being a little bit crass.
> 
> Would meeting at around two PM tomorrow do for you? I am having a hard time getting used to the clocks on these walls, but I will try and be on time.
> 
> Ivan IV Vasilyevich, Tsar of All Rus.  
> 

**Letter #21, from Drake to Ivan.**

>   
>  sure two fucking pm should fucking do my fucking friend fuck  
>  elizabeth  
> 

**Letter #22, from Ivan to Drake.**

>   
>  The food was delicious, although you did not have to go THAT far with the language. I understand your point, however. Cross them out if you'd like, I was just making a honest statement.
> 
> Still, you were wonderful company. Anastasia would like to make these dining sessions a regular occurrence, and I am in wholehearted agreement with her. As long as you can keep your alcohol consumption on a level that won't wholly embarrass you.
> 
> Joking, of course.  
>  Ivan IV Vasilyevich, Tsar of All Rus.  
> 

**Letter #23, from Drake to Ivan.**

>   
>  I thought so! I'll scribble 'em out. It wouldn't feel right to swear at you. No hard feelings.
> 
> Sure, dining regularly sounds good. I don't have anyone else to eat with regularly, and you're both always so charming to be around. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time, Ivan dear.
> 
> Hope to hear from you,  
>  Elizabeth.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on fanart by the fantastic @extra_Sor on Twitter, along with the hint in Fate/EXTRA that hints that Drake is possibly queen Elizabeth I in disguise.


End file.
